


To Spend Another Day By Your Side

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And shows him, Crying During Sex, Explicit Sex, Feels, M/M, Overstimulation, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Thiam Feels, Valentine’s Day, implied sex, liam loves theo, sex with feelings, theo loves liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Valentine’s day is around the corner and Liam wants to surprise Theo.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	To Spend Another Day By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head since the last book, with how I keep alluding to them having sex. So, I decided to actually write it. It might be bad, it might be good, but it is my first time. Writing smut, I mean…

Planning a Valentine’s Day surprise for Theo was easier than he had expected. He simply pretended that he was just going to get Theo flowers and maybe chocolate. It was easier to plan something when his boyfriend wasn’t expecting anything.

“Are you sure you’re not going to hurt his feelings or something?” Mason asked when Liam told him his plan. He handed Liam back his highlighter. They were sitting in the school library, trying to study for an upcoming test.

“Not really, which is both a good thing and a sad thing.” Liam answered.

“A _sad_ thing?”

“Theo and I are still trying to work through his self-worth issues. He doesn’t think that he’s good enough for some of the things that he receives.” Liam sighed and put his pencil down. “It’s so hard trying to make him realize that he deserves so much _more_. His birthday party helped a _lot_ but not enough.”

“That sounds rough.” Mason grimaced.

“Yes, but it means that I can use it to my advantage.” Liam smiled. “Valentine’s day is on Sunday, so I have something planned for then. A whole day, just the two of us.”

“You’re really going all out, aren’t you?” Mason smirked.

“Well, he’s worth it.” Liam muttered, a blush rising up his neck and on to his face. “But enough of me. What are you going to do for Corey?”

“We were planning to go away for the weekend.” Mason shrugged.

“Romantic getaway.” Liam nodded, proud. Trust Mason and Corey to pull all the stops for Valentine’s day. He’d seen the things that they did for each other’s birthdays and for couple themed public holidays and was surprised that they never ran out of ideas.

“It was a simple solution to the many ideas we had.” Mason shrugged.

“Share some of your ideas next time. I almost struggled with planning this.” Liam picked up his pencil and poked Mason with it.

“I highly doubt.” Mason rolled his eyes and dodged the next poke. “Have you found a way pay for everything?”

“Everything is already planned and paid for, Mason. All we have to do now is wait for the day.” Liam smiled, easing the worry that was forming on his friend’s face. Liam’s family wasn’t strapped for cash or anything but Liam himself didn’t really have a lot of money on him. He was the receive-money-and-immediately-spend it kind of guy.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve actually been saving up for it.” Liam said as he ducked his head in embarrassment. The fact that he had been planning Valentine’s Day since December spoke volumes.

“ _You’ve_ been saving up for it?” Mason repeated, as if he couldn’t believe the person in front of him. “You’ve been _saving_ _up_ for it?”

“No matter how many times you repeat it and change the words emphasized, it’s not going to change my answer.” Liam smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I _saved_ _up_ for Valentine’s day.”

“Looks like you are more whipped than Corey and I had thought.” Mason said, disbelief still in his tone. Liam pushed his friend’s shoulder.

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Liam shook his head and got back to his books. Mason stared at him for a while before also getting back to his studying.

“Who would have thought.” Mason muttered as he reached for another highlighter.

***

“Where are we going?” Theo asked Liam as the younger male placed a hunter’s bag into the bed of his truck.

“Didn’t Chris tell you?” Liam asked, pausing what he was doing.

“Would I be asking if I knew?” Theo rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered where his boyfriend’s head was at.

“We’re going to follow a supernatural lead. The stuff in the bag is for just in case.” Liam told him. “Come, let’s get going.”

“It’s 5 am on a Sunday. Can’t this wait until later?” Theo complained as he followed Liam into the car. Despite only Liam knowing where they were going, Theo was the one that was going to drive. “And where’s Nolan and Alec?”

“Busy. We’re the only ones who are free.” Liam yawned. He leaned forward and punched in the coordinates for their destination into Theo’s GPS, a gift from Christmas.

“I didn’t even get coffee.” Theo muttered as he started the car. Liam held out a travel mug, the smell of coffee barely leaking out of the leak proof lid. “Oh, thanks.”

“Let’s go. I want to be back before the end of today. I still have a test to study for.” Liam stretched and got himself comfortable. Theo was surprised to see him still awake thirty minutes into the drive.

“I thought you would be sleeping already.” Theo commented as he took a left turn.

“I would be, but then I wouldn’t be a great boyfriend, would I?” Liam smiled.

“I wouldn’t be mad.” Theo said, earning a laugh from Liam.

“As if. I dragged you out of bed without telling you where we are going and then I fall asleep while you drive us to said unknown destination. And you won’t be mad?” Liam turned in his seat, leaning against the door and facing Theo. “You deserve better.”

Theo had a feeling that Liam was referring to something else entirely, so he kept quiet.

*

Their destination was the edge of a cliff. Theo was a little taken aback by the absolute beauty of the place. He got out of the truck and stood looking at the rising sun over the city down below. Half of the landscape was buildings while the other half was pure nature.

“Like it?” Liam asked, a nervous note to his voice. Theo looked back at his boyfriend, mildly confused. Then he looked back out at the sunset, before realization kicked in. It was the fourteenth of February, Valentine’s day.

“It’s beautiful.” Theo said, his breath taken away at the thought that Liam had planned this.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Liam said as he walked around the hood of the car, to where Theo was standing.

“Even when I look sleep deprived and over worked?” Theo joked, trying to will his cheeks from blushing. He let Liam pull him until they were standing directly in front of the truck.

“In any state. You’re beautifully breathtaking. Everything about you is beautiful.” Liam said softly before he lifted Theo by the waist and placed him on the hood of the car. This made Theo much taller than he usually was, but at the same time not. He looked into Liam’s eyes as the younger male stood in between his legs. They weren’t physically on the same level, but in this relationship they were. No matter their pasts.

“Even my past?” Theo had to ask. For some reason he still couldn’t believe it. That this amazing human being – werewolf – in front of him was in love with him.

“We all have scars and yours don’t take away from your beauty.” Liam countered immediately, as if he had been expecting Theo to say that.

“You’re such a sap.” Theo said but he still felt his heart warm.

“Of course, I am.” Liam huffed a laugh. He placed his foot on the grill of the car and hoisted himself up. The other leg’s knee was placed by Theo’s hip as Liam leaned forward, forcing Theo to lean back against the car. “For you only.”

No matter how many times Liam had kissed him before, it always felt like the first time. Liam’s kisses were slow and deliberate. They were filled with purpose and love. And they always left Theo breathless. It wasn’t any different as Liam hovered over Theo, lips barely meeting as they took gulps of breath.

“Wow.” Theo said as he looked up at the male leaning over him. He found it infinitely unfair as he watched the sunrise frame Liam beautifully. Theo reached up a hand and pushed Liam’s hair behind his ear. It was getting longer.

“Yeah.” Liam laughed before straightening. “Come, let’s have breakfast before we continue with our day.”

“What else do you have planned?” Theo asked as he jumped off the hood of his car.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” Liam pointed out.

Theo was surprised to find that the hunter’s bag had been stuffed with food.

“How did I not smell that?” He asked as Liam handed him a chocolate croissant.

“Chris lined the bag, makes it harder for supernatural creatures to smell through it.” Liam smiled.

The two of them ate breakfast, going between staring at each other and the rising sun. It was a kind of peaceful that Theo hadn’t felt in a long time. Out here, he had no expectations. No worries or burdens. He was free to just be. And with Liam by his side, he could.

When they were done eating and enjoying the scenery around them, Liam packed up they stuff.

“Want to sleep for a bit?” He asked as Theo watched him slip the bag into the truck.

“Sleep?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I could use the time to sleep before our next activity.” Liam shrugged. He leaned against the truck door as he waited for Theo’s answer.

Now that Liam had mentioned it, Theo was feeling a little tired. He was comfortable and full, so the next best thing was to go to sleep apparently.

“I could do with an hour or two.” Theo shrugged.

“Okay, give me a minute.” Liam smiled. He got into the car and started it, startling Theo who was still sitting in the opened truck bed. Liam drove them the short distance to a shaded clearing. It looked like something out of a fairytale, with its multicolored leaved trees and the sunlight that shone through the canopy overhead.

“How did you even find this place?” Theo said as he looked around. The grass in the clearing was green and lush, thriving in the center of the trees. He could spot a few flowers littered here and there, adding to the fairytale theme.

“You don’t want to know.” Liam laughed, sounding as if it wasn’t as happy as he was making it seem. He got out a thick blanket and laid it on the grass in a section of clearing that didn’t have a lot of sun. When he was satisfied, he held out a hand to Theo. “You wanted to sleep?”

Theo wordlessly walked over to his boyfriend and took his hand, letting Liam pull him until they were both laying on the blanket and staring up at the canopy of leaves. It only took Theo five minutes to fall asleep, comfortable in Liam’s arms.

*

Liam’s next activity was running. Theo was confused by it at first, but Liam explained that where they were was a place that had no people coming in and out. They were allowed to be as free as their supernatural side wanted. Theo shifted into his animal form, letting himself get used to being on all fours and covered in fur instead of clothes. Liam couldn’t full shift, but he did shed some of his clothes.

Their running seemed pointless until Liam started chasing Theo before sprinting away. Then he repeated the action until Theo started to chase him.

They played this game until Theo was more than tired. It was a good tired though. As if he had done a workout that left his muscles burning but not in pain. When he shifted back into human form, Liam was quick to take his hand and lead him to where he could hear the sound of water.

“Waterfall?” Theo questioned.

“Yep, leading to a lake.” Liam answered, pulling Theo to where the lake was. Like everything that Liam had shown him before, it was breathtaking. The water was bluer than any water that he had seen before. Theo was so caught up in the scenery that he didn’t notice Liam go behind him. Until the latter pushed him into the water.

“Liam!” Theo shouted, trying to sound angry. The pure mirth in the younger male’s laugh was enough to have him smiling. Before Theo had a chance to pull Liam into the water, the werewolf was stripping. Then he cannonballed into the water, causing more water to splash onto Theo. “You’re an ass.” Theo said when Liam surfaced.

“I’m your ass, so take responsibility.” Liam smirked, throwing in a wink.

“Please never say that again.” Theo groaned, making Liam laugh again. The two played around in the water for a while, letting their skin become tanned and pruned.

Theo didn’t know how it happened or when. All he knew was one minute they were trying to hold their breath the longest then the next minute he had Liam’s hands on him. The air had changed from playful to heated within seconds.

Theo leaned in to kiss Liam, starting it off light and cautious before it escalated to heated and frantic.

“Let’s get back to the truck.” Liam said when they pulled away. Theo nodded and got out of the water.

Liam took them through a short cut back to the clearing, much to Theo’s relief. The warm air wasn’t helping his boner. When they got back to the truck, Liam’s lips were on his, as frantic and heated as before. Theo pushed them onto the blanket, caging Liam in with his arms. The kissing was going great before Liam pulled back and flipped them over.

“Wait here.” Liam said before he got up and went to the truck. He was back with a bottle of lube, a handful of condoms and a pillow. Theo didn’t even want to ask where the pillow came from.

“You’re in the mood for a couple of rounds.” Theo smirked as he sat up to kiss Liam, only to be pushed back down.

“I’m in charge now. Sit back and relax.” Liam said in response to the frown Theo had on his face. Liam kissed Theo, this time being slow and passionate. Theo could feel his hands trailing all over his body, occasionally squeezing. He placed his feet on the ground on either side of Liam, bending his knees.

When Liam broke the kiss, he reached for the lube squirting a generous amount on his hand. Then Theo felt the hand touch his hole. It was cold against his skin and made him clench on reflex.

“Shh, just relax and let me do all the work.” Liam whispered, teasing his fingers around Theo’s hole.

Theo and Liam hadn’t been having sex that often ever since Thanksgiving and Theo’s birthday, so he gasped when Liam slipped a finger in. It didn’t hurt, he was just shocked by the intrusion. Liam’s other hand settled behind Theo’s neck, rubbing calming circles into the skin there.

Liam added another finger before gently pumping them in and out of Theo’s body. He trailed kisses all over Theo’s body, occasionally biting and sucking the skin there. His other hand had moved from behind Theo’s neck to his left nipple, tweaking it slightly whenever he sucked on a patch of skin.

Theo was left trembling under all the different sensations that he was feeling. Sex with Liam had never been like this before, not this overwhelming. He moaned when Liam found a particularly sensitive spot, right by his collarbone, above his heart. The moaning turned to a slight groan when Liam added a third finger. He held his hand still, waiting for Theo to get used to it.

“You feeling good, T?” Liam asked as he moved his left hand to gently rub Theo’s inner thigh.

“Yeah, slight burn.” Theo said through gritted teeth. He was sitting on a fine line between pain and pleasure, the two of the mixed together.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Liam said. Theo’s lips were captured by Liam’s in another tender kiss. He had never expected sex like this from Liam. Liam seemed like the kind of person who loved being in between fucking and making love. Fast and hard but not as if it were a one-night stand.

Theo gasped again as Liam started moving his fingers. He let out a loud moan when Liam’s lips left his only to wrap around his dick. His mouth was warm and sent pleasure rippling through Theo’s body straight from his pulsing dick.

“Oh fucking–” Theo’s words were cut off when Liam touched his prostate. Liam stopped blowing him and pulled out his hand, effectively stopping Theo from coming. “What the hell Liam?”

“Not yet.” Liam kissed the insides of his thighs before kissing his lips. Then he leaned back and reached for the pillow, setting it underneath Theo’s hips before reaching for the lube again. Theo watched as he lathered the liquid over his dick before pouring more over Theo’s hole.

There was a slight tense moment as Liam lined himself up with Theo’s hole. He slowly pushed himself in, and Theo tried to relax himself around his boyfriend’s girth.

“Bloody –” Theo growled.

“Hey, we’re okay.” Liam stopped and placed a hand on Theo’s cheek. “Breathe with me, Theo.”

“Did you increase in size or something?” Theo gasped out. Liam chuckled, slightly jostling Theo.

“Residue from the full moon.” He explained. “We didn’t deal with our blood lust then, so it takes longer for it to subside.”

“I think you can move.” Theo said in response, relaxing himself as much as he could. He clenched his teeth when Liam pulled out before pushing back in.

“Sorry, I should have stretched you out a little more.” Liam kissed Theo, and the latter could feel some of the pain leave.

“Liam, what–” Theo was cut off by Liam pushing himself in to the hilt. He had never felt as full as he did then. And it felt good. When Liam had first started having sex with him, Theo had expected to be on top, at least most of the time. Being with Liam, being one the receiving end and feeling Liam inside him was another level of vulnerable. It could have been demeaning or humiliating being fucked by someone younger than him, but Liam made him feel – again – as if they were on the same level. And they were.

And Liam let Theo top him sometimes, so there was that.

“Sorry.” Came Liam’s strained response. “You’re tight. As tight as a virgin.”

Liam slowly pulled out a little bit before pushing back in, making Theo moan in both pain and pleasure. Liam added more lube.

“You remember the night of your birthday? You were still tight back then also.” Theo tilted his head to the side as Liam kissed it, gasping when he felt teeth scrap against the skin behind his ear, right where his jaw met his skull. “Look at you, being so reactive.”

“Shut up.” Theo said before moaning when Liam changed his thrusting angle.

“You’re doing so good, baby. That’s why I love you.” Liam kissed Theo full on the lips. “I love it when you smile or laugh. I love it when you pretend to not be listening to the stupid things I say, only to recite them when it counts. I love it when you make me breakfast in bed just because you can. God, Theo. I love you _so_ much.”

Theo tried to not focus on Liam’s words, not wanting to cry while he was having sex. He felt a way of emotions go through him, getting jumbled up with the pleasure that he was feeling. It was almost too much, being told that someone loved you while you got slowly fucked into the ground. It wasn’t an experience that Theo would go looking for himself, but he wouldn’t say no if it were to happen again.

Liam was hitting all the right spots: emotionally, mentally, and physically. Especially the last one.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Liam stopped moving, hands coming up to wipe at Theo’s face. So much for not crying.

“No, it’s fine. Just never expected you to be so sappy.” Theo reassured his boyfriend, reaching up to hide some of his face with his hands.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Liam dropped his head on to Theo’s chest.

“Sorry.” Theo removed his hands and looked at the top of Liam’s head.

“For?” Liam lifted his head, confusion on his face.

“Ruining the mood.” Theo explained. Who’d want to have sex while their partner was crying?

“You didn’t ruin the mood.” Liam rolled his eyes. Then he pulled Theo up until the older male was sitting on his lap. “You should stop thinking so lowly of yourself, T.”

Liam started his slow in and out rhythm again, slightly awkward because of the change in positions. His hands on Theo’s waist helped the latter move up and down. This position was hotter than the previous one and quite intimate. It was sexy lovemaking.

“I want to spend forever with you Theo. I meant it when I said that I love you. I loved you, still love you and will continue loving you.” Liam said, kissing the tears that made their way down Theo’s face. He didn’t find the crying sexy but just being there with Liam was enough for him to look past it.

The male underneath him clearly loved him a lot. He clearly cared, even after everything Theo had done. If that wasn’t enough to let Theo know that Liam loved him, then Theo was an idiot.

Liam didn’t speed up, not even when Theo was nearing climax. He simple changed angles so that he was hitting Theo’s prostate head on. Theo cried out when he came, splattering cum on both of them. Liam kept going, riding him through his orgasm in to his own.

By the time Liam came, Theo was half hard again and overstimulated. Liam simply laid him down and jerked him off until he was cumming again. Theo had never thought that he could die from sex, but he was feeling pretty close.

“I love you, Theodore Raeken.” Liam said as he used the pillow case to wipe them both off.

“I love you too Liam.” Theo replied before falling asleep.

*

When Theo woke up again, he was aware of a blanket wrapped around his body and Liam singing along to a One Direction song. He opened his eyes and found himself in the backseat of the truck, Liam in the front seat, driving. It was dark outside, with the moon high in the sky.

“How long have I been asleep?” Theo asked as he sat up. The blanket slipped and pooled on his lap, revealing the sweatshirt he was wearing. It was one of Liam lacrosse varsity team sweatshirts. Since Liam had joined the varsity team late, he had been given on of the last sizes that they had, which was unfortunately too big for him. Liam hated the fit and had put in an order for another one – which he had gotten a few weeks later – but Theo loved the way it gave his boyfriend sweater paws.

On Theo, the sweatshirt was still quite loose but fit much properly.

“Three hours. I was going to let you sleep longer but it was getting cold.” Liam replied. Theo shifted and came across a mildly uncomfortable discovery.

“Where’s my underwear?”

“In the bag by your feet, with the rest of your clothes.” Liam answered, looking at him through the mirror and smiling at the face Theo pulled. “Do you know how hard it is wrestling you into clothes while you are sleeping? Didn’t want to risk waking you up anyway.”

“Thanks.” Theo said as he reached for the bag and pulled out his underwear and sweatpants. By the time his was done dressing, Liam had pulled into the driveway of his house.

“My mom and David aren’t in.” Liam said, turning around in his seat and winking. Theo was confused for a second before blushing.

“No.” He said violently zipping up the bag. “My ass is still sore from our last round.”

“You’re a chimera with super healing. I’m sure you ass is fine.” Liam laughed and climbed out of the truck. He opened the door for Theo and held out a hand. “I’ve seen your ass, it’s really fine.”

“Shut up.” Theo growled, taking Liam’s hand anyway. Liam closed the door before pushing him against it, one hand grabbing Theo’s ass and the other leaning against the window, right next to Theo’s ear. Liam kissed him with blatant need and just as Theo was getting into it, Liam pulled away.

“Don’t worry, I only planned for a movie and some cuddling.” Liam smiled and walked towards the house, leaving Theo aroused and half hard.

“Fucking tease.” Theo muttered. Liam heard it and burst out laughing. Theo smiled and followed his boyfriend into the Geyer-Dunbar house. God, his boyfriend was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The other work will come out much later as some unexpected things popped up. Hope you enjoyed this one though! Hay Valentine's day to you all!  
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🤎🖤🤍


End file.
